Room 240
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: The Acorn Orphanage. An orphanage that seems all peaceful and calm. But in reality the place is haunted by laughter and screams of agony that come from one room. They wont say why this happens, but eventually curiosity will get to them. Oc's accepted
1. Chapter 1

**I had to. I feel stupid :(**

**Summary-The Acorn Orphanage. An orphanage that seems all peaceful and calm. But in reality the place is haunted by laughter and screams of agony that come from one room. They wont say why this happens, but eventually curiosity will get to them. Oc's accepted**

**Lalala**

**Prologue****  
**  
_"Get up Shade!"_

_"What do you want Apollo?"_

_"We're leaving this hell hole of a dump, your childhood will NOT be like mine was!"_

_"Hey! You two little fuckers stay in bed. You know what happens if I find you standing up and wide awake after 8!"_

_Shade, then age four, squirmed out of her brother's grasp and jumped back into bed. She shivered under her blanket, the deep bloody scars given to her earlier in the evening still bleed out leaving deep red colored stains on her bed and pajamas. "Trust me Shade, you'll be alright!" Reassured Apollo, her eight year old brother. "Hey, who locked the fucking door?" Yelled their father, his voice slurred and aggressive. "Open this fucking door or I'll break it down!" He yelled, the sound of a belt being hit against a hand could be heard. Shade's ear twitched, her heart felt like it would tear through her chest. "Leave! We're leaving and there is nothing you can do!" Apollo yelled, he opened the window and let Shade climb onto the emergency staircase. "Leaving? LEAVING? YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" Yelled their father furiously, he kicked the door down and ran in, belt in hand. "Shit! Go Shade, RUN!" Apollo yelled, Shade shivered in fear as she saw her father beat her brother, blood following the tip of the belt, she flinched at each scream that came out of her brother's mouth. "You think you can just get up and leave? I've been taking care of you little worthless shits since you were born! You ungrateful fuckers!" Their father yelled, he started to kick and punch Apollo furiously, making the young boy cough up blood aggressively. "Apollo!" Shade screamed, her father looked up and yanked her by the tail, he threw her to the mirror on the wall, shards of glass piercing through her fur. "Shade!" Apollo yelled, he took his machete and cut his fathers hand off in one swing. "AH! You little bitch!" He yelled, he grabbed Apollo from the ear and slammed him onto the wall, he started to cut him with his pocket knife, screams of agony echoing throughout the house. "S-shade, run while you can. Take the machete and the book bag and fucking r-run!" Apollo choked out, Shade nodded and grabbed the bag and machete, she ran and started to run down the emergency staircase, tears flowing out more as she heard cries of pain coming from that one room_

_SCREAM!__  
__BANG!__  
__SWOOSH!_

_Shade stopped dead as she saw her brother's body pass her down the steps, she ran down faster until she got to the bottom. "Apollo!" She yelled, tears pooling up in her eyes. "Just... go. I'll keep him back. Run now, hopefully you'll have a brighter future" Apollo said quietly yet sweetly. "But-"__"Go!"__"But I can't just leave you! You're my brother!"__"Just know that I'll always love you, and if you get sad just remember me. Now go!"_

_"... O-ok"__Shade sniffled, she ran off into the night, crying harder as she heard more gunshots. The sound of a car driving getting louder before..._

_SHRIEK!__  
__CRASH!__'_

_Get her into the car!'_

_'Oh god! We killed her!'_

_'She's still alive, let's take her to the hospital!'_

_'Hurry!'__'We're losing her!'_

_'Help her for crying out loud!'_

_**Beep... Beep... Beep**__**  
**_  
Shade gasped, she looked around checking for any hospital machine. "Shade are you alright? You were talking in your sleep again!" Flaky said with a worried tone. "I'm alright. Just that dream again..." Shade reassured, Flaky smiled and left the room leaving Shade all alone to get dress. 'Today it's thirteen years since he died...' Shade thought, she started crying and sat on her bed for a few minutes before being scolded by Russell for not coming down to the dining room. "Damn bossy otter thing..." Shade said angrily under her breath...

[Half an hour later]  
"Attention kids! There will be new arrivals after breakfast!" yelled sweetly, everyone stopped eating and stared at her in shock. "Wait, new arrivals? Yea right!" Cuddles said, Cooler and Splendid nodding in agreement. "Well believe it. I actually saw the papers and files being brought in yesterday" Bunny said jumping out of the grandfather clock, startling everyone. "That's kind of weird that they send these people here instead of any other place" Giggles mentioned. "That's true. I mean this is Happy Tree Town. This town only had like 500 people living here! Why this orphanage?" Toothy yelled Mime and Lammy agreeing. "Well ok then" Mrs. CracklePop said, a bell rang throughout the dining room. "Well, you know what that means! Time to get dress, and meet some new people! Be at the door in ten minutes!" Mr. CracklePop yelled, everyone sighed and picked up there plates and left to their rooms

Outside a white van pulled up. A blue moose stepped out of the van and walked towards the entrance of the orphanage, a group of new orphans following him. "Why hello Lumpy!" Mrs. CracklePop said, the blue moose smiled and shook her hand. "I'm fine Mrs. CracklePop. You already know why I'm here" Lumpy responded, she nodded and signaled the tree friends to come to the front door. They slowly started to open to reveal multiple shadow figures that started walking into the building. "Well this is going to be interesting" Shade said a bit dull...

**Ok, that's done...**  
**So this is where you come in I guess...**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Sex-**

**Description (appearance)-**

**Bio (background)-**

**Personality-**

**Relationship- (friends, enemies, love interest, relatives etc.)**

**Likes/dislikes-**

**Room number of choice (ranges from 1 to 250)-**

**Reason for being put into an orphanage-**

**Other-**

**Well that's about it. This I really had to do hehe. Hope this wasn't so suckish...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, three's a crowd :3**  
**Thanks to all who gave an Oc for this story of mine, nice people you are ^_^ I also put in two of the other main characters that i had intended to leave alone. But it just wouldn't be the same without them :) I also kinda forgot to say what type of animal they were (the Oc thingy) so I was kinda lost for a moment 0_0**

**Well enough talking... er reading. Let's start the real first chapter!**

The shadows finally appeared. A sky blue furred bear entered. He wore a grey vest with sleeves, grey pants and grey armored shoes. To his right was a male orange fox with white tipped paws, feet, ears and tail. He wore a coal newsboy cap, British like glasses and a long black scarf. To Aero's left was a female grey wolf with long black hair and red and green eyes. She wore a black tank top with black jeans and boots.

"Why hello... What's your name?"

"Well, my name's Aero. This is Samiee and that's Mae"

"Well, hello you three. For starters, take the glasses off Sammie"

Sammie sighed, he took off the glasses to reveal one red eye and one blue eye. "Would you look at that. Sammie wouldn't take off his sunglasses because he has heterochromia eyes!" Said a voice from behind the three. There stood three more tree friends. One was a blue ant eater who wore a white lab coat with jeans. A red flying squirrel wearing a black t-shirt and jeans floated next to him. On the other side of the ant eater a brown bear with layered hair stood there, she had a black dress on and had angle wings. "The names Sniffles. These two next to me are Splendont and Molly" the ant eater said, the two waved at the group of teens and kids in front of them. "Oh! I forgot about you three" Aero said, Mr. CracklePop shifted uncomfortably, he glanced at the six with worried eyes. 'Do they... Hate each other?' He thought, his suspension growing bigger as he studies their every move. "Well, let me tell you your assigned room numbers" Lumpy started, he took out a pair of glasses and unfolded a piece of paper. "Aero, you'll be in room 47. Sammie will be in room 36, Mae in room 136. Sniffles will be in room 140, Splendont in room 60 and Molly in room 13" Lumpy said, he motioned the six to follow him towards a hallway filled with doors. "Well then, everyone back to doing chores now!" Mrs. CracklePop said, to her surprise everyone didn't give out a heavy sigh. "Well, that's surly surprising. This is certainly weird" Mrs. CracklePop said, she shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen where the sound of mixing and chopping was heard. "So, who wants to go talk to the new people?" Asked Flaky, the group shrugged and started to go towards the hallway to find the new group of people. "Hey! There's that bear with the wings!" Splendid said, he flew into the room and greeted himself nicely. "Oh um, hello Splendid" Molly said awkwardly, Bunny shoved Splendid out of the way, an apologetic look on her face. "Terribly sorry about Splendid. He can be rather hyper at times, by the way the name's Bunny" said the baby yellow bunny, Molly shook her hand and was soon greeted by the others. "So, I'm guessing you haven't gotten to the rest of the group yet huh?" Said Molly, the group of friends nodded. "Well, I'll show you where their rooms are" Molly said as she motioned the group to the door, not noticing Lumpy was in the way. "Gah! Lumpy, learn to get out of people's way will ya?" Molly yelled while rubbing her nose in pain, the blue moose apologized and quickly stepped out of the way. "Thank you, now what do you want?" Asked Molly sharply, Lumpy gave her an envelope and quickly ran off. "Well, I'll open this later. Now let's go!" Molly said energetically, but when she stepped outside she bumped into someone else.

"Seriously? Lumpy learn how to get out of the-"

"Molly?"

"What?"

"It's Aero and the others..."

Molly looked up from her hands that were covered in little specks of blood. Sure enough there stood Aero and the others, waiting for Molly to talk. "Well of course it's them! Sammie, Mae, Splendont, Sniffles and Aero!" Molly said happily, although you can see that she was more than angry. "You guys introduce yourselves while I go and get an ice pack for my bleeding nose" Molly said, she walked out the door, slamming the door closed. "Okay then. I'm Flippy and the group of people behind me are Splendid, Flaky, Bunny, Toothy, Lammy, Mime, Russell, Giggles, Cuddles, Cooler and Shade" Flippy finished; he caught his breath and smiled. "Well its nice to meet you all" Splendont said, he flew up to Splendid and examined him for a moment before flying back to his place. "Um, so what do you guys usually do here?" Mae asked curiously.

"Well, we usually just do chores, hang out in the living room or stay in our rooms and do whatever we could think of"

"That's it? Sure seems dull"

"Yea, though when we stay in the rooms we usually say scary stories..."

"Uh huh"

"What? We can't think of anything better to do!"

"Alright then. Let's do that I guess"

Mae sat down on Molly's bed, Bunny and Giggles shrugged and so they all sat either on the floor or bed. The curtains were closed and the door was locked, it was completely pitch black. "Okay, at least turn a flashlight on please?" Sammie said, he felt uncomfortable in the dark, it was one of the things he hated. "Here, it's kind of small though" Shade said handing over her small key chain flashlight.

"If you don't have keys why do you-"

"Stole them"

"Okay..."

While Sammie was trying to figure out how to turn on the little key chain flashlight, Cooler turned on a bigger flashlight, he put it in the middle pointing it up towards the ceiling so that it can illuminate the room with a dim yellow like light. "So, who's going first?" He asked, everyone looked around to see who would volunteer. "Oh dear god, I'll go first ok!" Shade said, she sighed and sat on a chair. "Ok, the story I'm about to tell you is based on a true event that happened in this very house. This is the story of room 240, although its not that scary" Shade started, when the room number was mentioned Flaky curled up in a ball next to Flippy, who reassured her it would be alright. "Well it all started when..."

[Flashback to May 31, 1952]

_"Peppa, I'm bored!"_

_A blue cat wearing a white flippy skirt and a pink blouse with white flowers adorning the cuffs ran towards a pink hedgehog that wore a pink poodle skirt and a white blouse. "Amy, your always bored! Try and do something else for a change" the pink hedgehog suggested, Amy sighed and walked away from Peppa. "I think I'll just go to my room" Amy said bluntly, she stomped up the stairs to the fifth floor. "Oh, why does my room have to be on the very last floor?" Amy asked herself, she walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Before she could reach her bed something crashed through her window, making little shards of glass fly everywhere. "What in the hell?" She said surprised, she examined the little green ball before realizing what it was._

_"A grenade?"_

_The grenade blew up, sending the cat flying towards the door. "Somebody, help me!" She screamed, she tried to open the door but the lock was jammed. "Damn it! Somebody, anybody?" She yelled, she banged on the door repeatedly, but no one ever came. "They left me here to die... But, they're my friends they would never do that!" Amy said, she curled up into a ball and started to cry. 'My friends left me here to die, even Peppa...' She thought, the only thing she thought about was revenge, if she died so did everyone else. "I'll get them for doing this to me, and they'll regret leaving me here..."_

_A few years later, Peppa and her friends broke into the room that was locked, it was full of dust and burnt toys and charred furniture. "Oh, if only I had went back for Amy. I'm such a terrible person!"_

_"Indeed you are my darling"_

_Peppa turned around and saw Amy standing there with a doll in her hand, Peppa backed up slowly, she was more than terrified and confused as well._

_"I thought you died. How did-"_

_"Shut up, you know how I died, you left me here. I thought you were my friend, and now that I have you right where I want you, I can finally have my revenge"_

_With that said, Peppa was grasps by two other people that had disappeared long ago. A bright circle glowed under Peppa and her friends, fire suddenly started surrounding them. "Wait, I can explain Amy! We never intended to leave you here!" She yelled, her dress caught fire along with her hair, sooner or later everyone-_

"Wait a minute! That's not the true story!" Flaky interrupted, she shoved Shade out of the chair and sat down on it.

"I'm not going into a long ass story so here's basically the summary. Peppa and Amy are real, but the story is all bogus"

"Hey!"

"Shut up Shade. Now the real story is that Peppa and her friends took Amy who was the new girl, they used her as a sacrifice. They usually sacrificed their victims in room 240, so they took her there-"

"Wait I never heard of this story!"

"Shut up Cuddles! Anyways, they took her there to sacrifice her but she knocked down a candle while struggling and the room caught fire. They left her there to die, but instead of going immediately to the afterlife her spirit stayed in that room-"

"But, how is that even-"

"Sniffles, do you want me to hate you?"

"No"

"Well then, zip it. Anyway, when Peppa and her group of friends came back, they were startled when they saw Amy still standing there, the door slammed shut and fired slowly arose when Amy said something like a curse in Latin or dialect. That we'll never know, anyways so the fire swallowed the group up and sent them to 'The Mirror Realm'-"

"Um-"

"Giggles!"

"Alright, alright, continue"

"Great. Now when she finally got her revenge, she got rather bored so whenever someone 'intruded' her room she would take all of them and send them to the mirror realm so she can torture and kill them"

"Wow, that's nothing like the story Shade told us"

Shade waved a fist at Flaky, she stood up and opened the curtains, letting the light of the sunset enter. "Yes, that's the true story... Summary" she started she opened the window and took a deep breath. "You were supposed to find that out, well never" she said, she took a few steps back before jumping out the window. "What in the! Shade where do you think you're going?" Splendid yelled, he flew out the window, bringing back a mad yet scared wolf. "Why didn't you tell us the real story?" Asked Splendont curiously, Shade stayed silent for a minute before looking at Splendid. "What?" He asked curiously, Shade growled at him and bit his ear. "Ah! Alright I'm sorry! I'll let you g-go!" Splendid yelled in pain, he let go off Shade, she let go of his ear and fell down on the floor. "Um, why did she do that?" Aero asked, Flippy shook his head and started laughing. "She does that because when someone is holding her back like what Splendid did, she usually bites their ears" Cooler said nervously. "Here's an example!" Cooler said, he yanked her tail, keeping it in a firm grip. "Gah! L-let go of my tail!" Shade shrieked, she tried clawing his hands but nothing seem to work. "Is it wrong if I find this funny?" Mae asked, Cooler shook his head. "You b-bastard!" Shade yelled, she clawed Cooler's face before biting his ear, Cooler started screaming, he grabbed her by the tail again and flung her towards the door, where Molly was standing unaware of the flying wolf. "Holy shit!" Molly yelled, she tried stopping the flying ball of fur, but instead she was knocked back all the way to the entrance of the orphanage. "Oh crap" Cooler said, he backed away slowly from the door and sat down on the bed

Ring! Ring!

"What does that bell mean?

"Well Aero, that bell means dinner's ready"

"Well that's different, we usually had dinner earlier than this"

"Really, that is sad Mae"

"Alright, which one of you fucking pieces of shit threw that little fur ball of crap at me?

"Oh shit, Cooler"

"Yea?"

"Fucking run. RUN!"

**Well this chapter was sucky and eventful...**

**Bunny- *humming the dragon ball theme song***

**Cooler-_ LET'S TRY, TRY, TRY THE AMAZING! FLYING THROUGH THE SKY, CROSSING OVER MOUNTAINS!_**

**Ahh, childhood. So much good shows replaced by suckish shows..**  
**Well bu-bye, hopefully the second part to this two part chapter is better than this. Well I'm off to blow up houses with Evil, Killer and Berry. Till next time everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I have seemed to have made a mistake...**

**Berry- I want some malk**

**Shade- you mean milk**

**Cherry- yea, she said molk**

**Shade- again, its milk. Not molk, not malk**

"Well, that was some good pizza!"

Splendont smiled cheerfully, he flew up from his seat and landed on the coffee table in the large living room. "Boy, you better stop flying around this living room before I make you clean the gutters!" Mrs. CracklePop said darkly, Splendont stopped midway in flight and slowly descended to the ground, Mrs. CracklePop nodded happily and walked to her room where Mr. CracklePop was reading a book. "Okay, I'm bored. Now what?" Mae asked, everyone looked at each other blankly. "Okay then. While you guys decide on what we should do I'm gonna go get a cookie" Flaky said, she ran off to the kitchen and switched the light on, that's when the backdoor slammed open and Lumpy walked in, two unknown tree friends in hand. "Shit man, at least open the door more quietly!" Flaky yelled, she smacked her forehead and held her head down. "Headache?" Asked the girl who was standing next to her. "Um, y-yea" Flaky half lied

"Then take a pill or something"

"Excuse me but who are you? And who's your friend?"

"Well, I'm Alina" said the raccoon dog, she wore a pair of dress pants and a long sleeved collar shirt. "- And the boy over there is César" she said, finishing with a smile. Flaky looked at the sloth that wore black slacks and a grey hooded sweater. He waved at Flaky, then he started going towards the living room. "Alina take your book bag, tell César to go to room 66 and you go to room 137 alright?" Lumpy said, Alina sighed and nodded, she grabbed César and pulled him along towards the staircase. Somehow no one noticed them pass though. "Well, bye" Flaky said, she waved goodbye to Lumpy, and smacked her head again when he slammed the backdoor closed. 'Dear god I need help' Flaky thought as she drank down a cup of water, she sighed and walked back to the living room. "So how was the cookie?" Sammie asked, Flaky somehow got the feeling he wanted a cookie, she sighed and walked back to the kitchen getting a cookie from the jar. She walked back to the living room and gave the cookie to Sammie, who smiled and said thank you. "You're welcome" said Flaky nicely.

"Okay, we still haven't decided on what to do yet..." Aero said in a bored tone

"Well, why don't we go to that room that has the seven locks?"

Everyone turned their attention towards Alina, who was standing at the staircase with a pair of keys. "Um, who are you and why do you have those pair of keys?" Asked Splendid suspiciously, Alina jumped down from the third step and ran towards the group. "My name's Alina!" She said happily, everyone stood silent for a moment before Splendid spoke again. "Alright, how did you get those keys?" He asked, Alina pointed to a hook where the keys were secretly hidden.

"Okay. Who wants to go to room 240?"

"... Sure why not? It's not like the place is actually haunted or something. It's just a story!"

Splendont took the keys and flew up the stairs, everyone following him hesitantly. "Are you sure, I mean what if the story is actually true?" Asked Flaky in a scared tone. "Hey, you were the one who told the story!" Flippy said harshly, he didn't seem so crazy about the idea either. "Hey you too. Stop talking and be quite or you'll wake Mrs. CracklePop up!" Said Toothy from the back, the two stayed quite after that, and they made it all the way to the fifth floor. "Well, o-open the d-door" Cuddles said with a shaky voice, Cooler nodded and was going to open the first lock when a dark growl was heard from behind the group. "Who the hell took the keys to that room?" Asked a dark male voice, the siloete of a bear lingering over the group. "M- Mr. CracklePop! Funny seeing you here!" Cooler stuttered, he quickly took the key out of the key hole and hid them behind his back.

"Sure. Now hand over the keys!"

"What k-keys?"

"Don't play games with me boy"

"... Fine"

Cooler handed over the pair of keys, Mr. CracklePop snatched the keys out of his hands and stomped down the stairs. "Well that better than expected" Shade said relifed to herself. She walked to her room, which was next to the locked room. Everyone slowly departed from each other and soon the hallway was empty. "Shade why didn't you want to go into the room? Were you scared?" Flaky said teasingly, Shade spun around quickly and slapped Flaky across the face. "I never get scared, I just didn't want to get in trouble!" She said quickly, she stomped of to her bed and jumped into her blankets, curling up in a ball trying to conceal herself from the cold air of the air-conditioner. "Sure..." Flaky said suspiciously, she giggled and climbed up to her bed...

[Next day...]

Grape sized hail fell from the sky and hit the windows of the living room. The boys were playing cards and the girls were talking in private, though César was rather quite and Bunny was somehow breaking the laws of physics by jumping and staying in place. "Bunny, get down will ya?" Molly said irritated, Bunny laughed and slowly floated down to the floor. "Now tell me, who do trust out of the new people?" Asked Giggles in a hushed tone. "Um, you know that we're still here right?" Mae asked angrily, Giggles rolled her eyes and ignored Mae completely, making the grey wolf pissed. "I really don't know" Petunia said honestly, most of the girls nodding in agreement. Shade stayed quite, she got up and walked away without saying a thing. "Maybe someone should go check on her..." Lammy said with a worried tone, she looked around and suddenly pulled Cooler out of his seat, his cards flying everywhere. "You sly bitch, you have three kings" Flippy said angrily, Cooler shrugged and faced Lammy with angry eyes. "Why'd you pull me from my game all of a sudden?" He semi yelled, Lammy backed up and bumped into the table where the girls were. Mime jumped up from his chair and chucked a vase at Cooler, which barely missed his head. Although Molly got hit in the face with the vase and was now bleeding from her nose.

"Shade seems kind of off today, and since you like her-"

"Whoa, who said I l-liked h-her?"

"Dude, its kinda obvious"

"W-what do you mean? I don't like her at a-all!"

Lammy looked at Cooler intensely, Cooler gulped and glanced at the wolf that sat alone on the staircase. "Fine, I'll go check on her" Cooler said bluntly, he walked over to the lone wolf that swayed her tail slowly. "Bet you five dollars he tries to make a move" Flippy said quickly. "You're on war vet!" Toothy said loudly, they both watched Cooler and Shade from afar. "So that's why you're quiet" he said, Shade nodded and sat there not knowing what to say now. "Can you g-go now?" Shade asked quietly, Cooler nodded and walked back to the tables, Flippy slammed his fist to the table and handed over five dollars to Toothy. "Well what's wrong with her?" Asked Aero curiously, Cooler didn't say anything. He just ignored everyone and sat down in his chair. "Dear god not you too!" Splendont yelled, he shook Cooler violently making the rabbit queasy. "Put him down" Splendid said rather darkly, Splendont sticked his tounge out at the blue hero and kept shaking Cooler. "Let. Him. GO!" Splendid yelled, he punched the red fiend, making him fall down to the floor. "Holy fucking shit!" Cooler yelled, he fell along with Splendont before being saved by a blue streak. "Thanks bro!" Cooler said, he patted Splendid on the back and then ran to the hallway with the others. "Why are we here?" He asked curiously, Flaky covered his mouth making him jump a bit.

"They're basically twins, so if they start fighting it'll be all... Haywire!"

"Wasn't Haywire a movie?"

"I think, I'm not even sure anymore!"

Back in the living room Splendid and Splendont were glaring at each other.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" Splendont asked angrily

"I punched you because you were going to kill Cooler" Splendid replied back with hatred in his voice

"What? No!"

"Well you would eventually, if you shook him more he would've by then gotten head trauma sending him into a deep coma and eventually death"

"... Shut up!"

Splendont sprinted up from his spot and tackled Splendid, the two wrestled with each other before Splendid threw Splendont towards the window. As Splendont crashed through the window, little pieces of shattered glass flew towards Splendid, the blue hero flew through the pieces of glass. Splendont got up from a bush he landed on and flew straight towards the blue hero, Splendid dodged the red fiend and grabbed him from the tail. He swung and threw Splendont towards the wall inside the orphanage. The hard impact made the wall crack a bit, Splendont glared at Splendid. Slowly, Splendont's eyes started to turn red. Splendid gasped as it was to late to move for he was already flying full speed at him. Before Splendont could shoot any lasers at Splendid, a whistle was blown, making the two stop and cover their ears. "Alright you two, there better be a explanation as to why you are fighting!" Mr. CracklePop yelled furiously, the two flying squirrels just stood silent before the started blaming each other. "Alright alright shut up! You're both... Grounded? Yes, grounded!" Mr. CracklePop said hesitantly, Splendid and Splendont looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. "It's that or you'll clean the toilets with nothing but a tooth brush" the polar bear said seriously, the two flying squirrels stopped laughing and quickly and quietly floated away to their rooms. "  
Now, you kids clean up this mess. I have to make a couple of calls" Mr. CracklePop said, he went to his office leaving the others the job of cleaning up Splendid's and Splendont's mess...

[After dinner...]

"I said sorry! I never meant for you guys to clean up the mess!"

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?"

Giggles kicked Splendid's head before throwing him towards the kitchen. "Holy shit! Giggles what the fuck?" Bunny yelled, she helped Splendid up to his feet while glaring at Giggles. "Sorry, but the next time he makes me pick up him mess I'm gonna kick his ass!" Giggles yelled, she kicked Splendid one more time before walking back to the living room. "Shit! What the hell?" He screamed in pain, Splendont smiled and then thanked Giggles who only rolled her eyes and continued walking. "Well someone has a big ass attitude today" Splendont said harshly

"Holy fuck that's hot as hell! This that bullshit man!"

Molly ran out of the kitchen, her hands looking half burnt. "I. Need. WATER!" Molly shrieked, she quickly spotted a bowl of water just sitting at the table. She quickly ran over to it and stuck her hands in them. "Oh dear god that feels so good!" She said in relief, Sniffles and Flaky came running out of the kitchen with a first aid kit and quickly started to wrap her hands with bandages. "How exactly did she burn her hands?" Sammie asked curiously

"Dumbass here forgot to put on oven gloves and tried to take out a pan of cookies"

"Then she put her hands over the fire and... Now we're here!"

Sammie looked wide-eyed at the three, Sniffles threw a bandage roll at him getting the fox's attention. "Hey what the hell?" He yelled, the ant eater ignored the fox and kept bandeging Molly's hands.

"Hello, still waiting for an answer"

"Nobody wants to hear your whining Sammie. Go away"

"Bastard"

"Prick"

"Stupid"

"Dumbass"

"Bitch"

"Smartass"

"Simple-minded"

"Both of you bitches stop arguing. Let's just say you're both stupid in your own special ways. Now I have something to say!"

Shade stood up on a table and cleared her throat. "I overheard Mr. and Mrs. CracklePop talking about a certain room in a certain orphanage" she started, she slowly paced back and forth on the table. "They said something about never letting us find out the truth about a certain room. So I wanna know, what is it about that room that they don't want us to know?" She then continued, she jumped down gracefully from the table and started to walk towards the group of tree friends

"So, who wants to know what's in that room? Who wants to break into room 240 with me and see what this is all about?"

**...**

**Cooler- hey have you seen Sh-**

**Berry- RUN FOR THE HILLS!**

**Shade- HEY GET BACK HERE!**

**whatever, sorry if this seemed rushed and out of order... Well bye and sorry for anymore mistakes ^_^'''''''' Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Why hello there...**_

**Alright, I admit, it's been a fucking long time since I've updated this story. I had writers block, okay? Everyone gets it once and a while, though I feel bad, I feel like I've completely abandoned this story. I feel like I've failed... Completely.**

**Of course, the writers block has lifted, and now I can start writing chapters for this story again! Well, sort of. I might consider re-writing the last two (three?) Chapters, because you know, they look like crap. For now though, here's the third chapter of 'Room 240', which I'm proud of saying that it's been way too long damn it...**

**Also, ponies and narwals :3 *starts dancing***  
**...**

Everyone looked at the wolf like she was crazy. "You're... You're kidding, right?" Toothy finally asked after a long period of silence.

"Not at all." Shade responded seriously.

"But... We can't get into the room in the first place. Trying to get into the room would be utterly stupid and can get us punished. And let me tell you, cleaning toilets isn't so fun." Toothy said pointing at Shade.

"I agree, and I think everyone else does. I mean, what if there's nothing in the room? What if it was just a tall tale told by an old couple- and a porcupine- to spook us? Our time would be wasted." Sammie said agreeing with Toothy. "Well, we'll never know unless we try, right?" Shade asked, Sammie crossed his arms and mumbled. "What was that?" Shade said cupping her hand around her ear. "... Right." He said, Shade smiled. "You see? Sammie agrees with me... Sorta." The wolf said pointing at the fox, who mumbled to himself. "That's only one person stupid, it doesn't count." Splendid said angrily, Shade pouted. "It does!" She yelled, Splendid's ear twitched.

"Does not!" He screamed back.

"Does too!" She yelled in response.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does. Not."

"Does. Too!"

Splendid clenched his fists angrily. "I'm gonna punch you if you don't shut your trap!" He yelled, Shade laughed. "You wouldn't dare..." She said chuckling, Splendid growled. "Now now, let's be civil. I mean, it is true, you'll never know the truth unless you investigate!" Bunny said, Cooler and Aero nodding in agreement. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Mae then added, Splendid looked at Mae and Bunny, who smiled back at him.

"... No." He said.

"Oh come on! It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world! It'll be like an adventure!" Alina said.

"..."

"Well Splendid?"

"... Fine."

"Yes!" Shade said in victory. "Yea yea, whatever." Splendid mumbled angrily, suddenly, Sammie cringed and pressed his ears against his head. "What's wrong?" Aero asked, Sammie glanced at the bear. "The plants are crying, they've been hurt..." He said quietly...

Meanwhile, out on the side of the building, Flaky was starting to rip through vines that had roses growning from them. Finally removing the last of the vines, she picked up a crowbar she found lying around and carefully started to pry a wooden plank from a window while trying not to fall down five freaking stories. "Damn it, stupid plank..." She muttered, though her voice was now more darker, and raspy.

_'You know, Flakes isn't going to be happy with you Digit...'_

"Shut up Lola, nobody needs to listen to your stupid reasoning."

_'Now, listen to her Digit! Flaky might not ever let us have fun again after this!'_

"Shut the fuck up Uno... Little bastard."

The voices in Flaky's head piped down, and a sharp pain suddenly shot through her head. Her eyes went from a bright cool grey to their normal black pac-man eyes. "God damn it you three..." She muttered to herself, she glanced down and whimpered when she was five stories off the ground. Flaky started to pry the wooden plank off, and cheered when she did. She quickly jumped into the room, and was immediately greeted by the strong smell of smoke. She slipped and fell face first on the floor, and quickly stood up spitting out soot that was all over the floor. She brushed the soot off her now dirty red fur and started to wander around the room. It started to get darker, even though she had just uncovered the window. Turning back towards the window, she gasped when she saw that the wooden plank was back in its place. "What the...?" She started as she backed away cautiously. "Not to worry, I'll just go through the door." She said, she turned around and whimpered when she saw no door. "Okay... Either my mind's playing games with me or..." She started as she looked around the room again. She suddenly smelled the strong smell of burning wood, and felt the temperature of the room suddenly rise abnormally. It became pitch black, and a dull light in the middle of the room started to rise. Flaky's pupils became tiny, and she started to hyperventilate. The fire spread around the room and surrounded the now trembling porcupine.

_"Vos intrusit, et conturbasti pacem meam. Pena vestra est aeternitas in exhibito, de Speculum Regni!"_A loud female voice roared, making Flaky go pale.

"Oh God... No..." She whispered quietly to herself. She started to rock back and fourth, praying silently hoping it was all just her imagination. She felt the burning sensation of fire wrapping itself around her, making her scream in agonizing pain. The heat was unbearable, and she slowly felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. The fire finally swallowed her, and it slowly started to disappear. Soon, all that was left was soot, and a few small flakes that were scattered around the room...

Fluttering her eyes open, Flaky suddenly gasped for air. Her voice quivered in fear, but went silent when she realized she was no longer at the orphanage. She was... In her room? She slowly stood up and looked around, suddenly remembering fond old memories that slowly died years ago when her parent put her in an orphanage saying that she was different...

_Different..._

She hated that word. Different. It sounded disgusting and wrong. Just because she had multiple personality disorder, doesn't mean it made her... Different. She shook her head, no no, don't think about that now. She glanced at her mirror and saw no reflection, making her feel uneasy. Flaky slowly opened the door, and slowly stepped out of her room. She quietly sprinted down the stairs and left the house, only to find herself in the middle of nowhere. It was all pitch black, except for a path that lit up and beamed a red color. Flaky glanced around and cautiously started to walk down the path, hoping this was just a horrific nightmare...

Back at the orphanage, Sammie looked around desperately searching for the hurt plants that had cried for his help. Somehow, he had managed to make "friends" with the plants in and around the building in only a day or so. Flippy had tagged along with him, as well as Alina and César, and everyone except Splendid and Molly departed. "... So, um. How fast can you fly?" Splendid asked Molly, the bear looked at him and smiled. "As fast as you." She simply responded, Splendid chuckled. "That's not true." He said back, Molly shrugged. "Oh well, I guess we'll never know." She said slyly.

"What?! No, I wanna settle this! How about we have a-!"

"Hey, have you guys seen Flaky?"

The two friends attention turned towards Shade, who looked worried, Molly frowned. "No. Why do you ask? Did something happen to her?!" Molly asked worridly as she jumped out of her seat, Splendid looked at her suspiciously. "No, at least I think so. I can't find her anywhere." Shade responded, Splendid stood up. "Well then, we have to look for her." He said suddenly smugly, Shade frowned. "I'm sure she's all right. C'mon now, let's go plot a plan that'll get us into that damned room!" Shade said, she quickly took Molly's and Splendid's hand and led them to her room.

Outside on the side of the orphanage, Flippy, Sammie, Alina and César looked down at the vines that were once growning on the side of the wall. "Oh no..." Sammie said sadly, his tail and ears drooping, Flippy hugged the fox trying to comfort him, making the fox blush darkly. "T-thank you F-Flippy..." He said stuttering, Flippy only smiled at him, making Sammie blush darker, if it was even possible by now. "So, who do you think did this...?" César asked, Alina looked down and saw flakes on the floor. "I think Flaky did... But look!" She said as she picked up a wooden plank and a crowbar. "Wasn't that window up there covered by a wooden plank before?" Alina asked, Flippy nodded. "Yea, it was covering the window of room... 240." He said suddenly realizing where Flaky was. He started to climb up the brick wall. "Flippy, what in God's name are you doing?!" Sammie cried, Alina started to climb after Flippy, and Sammie just watched as they did. He glanced around and started to climb up the nearest tree he could find, finally making it to the top. He watched as both Flippy and Alina jumped to the side and landed on the fire escape. "You guys are INSANE! Why'd you do that for?!" Sammie screamed, Alina frowned. "She isn't in there..." She said quietly, Sammie's ears drooped. "What? Of course she's there!" He yelled, Flippy shook his head, making Sammie nervous. "You don't think that story about Peppa... Was true?" He asked, Flippy chuckled. "Nah, that's just a silly story! I mean... It can't be real..." Flippy said trailing off, the three glanced at each other nervously. "Whatever, she's probably in Molly's room or something. Come on guys, it's almost time for dinner!" She said while pointing towards the sun, that was now starting to set, the three soon climbed down from a tree or building and walked back inside, hoping to see Flaky at dinner that night...

***slams head against table* This. Chapter. Sucked! Too. Short! Gah, this is the best my thoughts could do! I kind of, might of, killed Flaky... And sent her to the Mirror Realm (I'M SO SORRY IF THAT RUINED SOMETHING FOR YOU.) And, if you use Google Translate, translate the sentence Peppa said in latin if you want to know what she said. Anyways...**

**I'm not surprised if anyone doesn't review this, saying that this has probably been long forgotten by you guys and you have better stories to read and review. *sighs* Nevertheless, I updated, and I'm proud! I feel a little bit more happy now... *slowly crawls under bed sheets and falls asleep***

**Bunny- *sigh* get out of MY BED! *beats me with a stick***

_**Cheers...?**_


End file.
